This clinical study is designed to allow the investigators to evaluate the effectiveness of four different solutions used topically before and after oral surgery procedures. Included will be normal saline solution, the conventional rinse, which will serve as a control. Postoperative localized osteitis and infections will be recorded if they occur, as data, to be considered in the overall evaluation of the use of topical solution for possible prevention of these postoperative problems.